This invention relates in general to processes for manipulating cephalometric images, and in particular to processes for interactively manipulating cephalometric line tracings to produce growth forecasts and treatment simulations particularly for use by orthodontists and maxillo-facial surgeons in planning treatments for their patients.
The prior art includes a computer program entitled QUICK CEPH IMAGE which allows a user to interactively generate growth forecasts and treatment simulations on line tracings and real images of patients. This included the steps of (1) recording a cephalometric image of a patient, such as a lateral view of the profile, maxilla and mandible of the patient, into a computer, (2) digitizing a plurality of landmarks on the cephalometric image to produce a tracing, (3) manipulating the tracing by moving hard tissue to show soft tissue changes, and (4) morphing the image to follow the new tracing. As used herein the term "morphing" refers to computerized image manipulation. The program can automatically generate a tracing and measurements for a chosen analysis. The program also produces growth forecasts, and allows a user to simulate the effects of a treatment by manipulating the tracing. By actuating a morphing function the program can revise a captured image to follow a new tracing instantly.
The prior art uses a plurality of straight lines or vectors to define the line tracings. This invention improves upon the prior art by implementing Bezier curves to improve the line tracings. The method of this invention provides a profound improvement in quality.